


The Walking Dead | Sea Lion [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I built this suit of armour with wooden arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead | Sea Lion [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for season one and two.

  


**Music** : Sea Lion  
 **Artist** : Sage Francis

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/18751.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/43016623870/title-sea-lion-artist-sage-francis-fandom-the)  



End file.
